


Harry Potter/Wizarding World: Requests

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: Various requests from my tumblr that aren't reader inserts, requests are open on my tumblr, which can be found here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Fred Weasley, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Fredmione: Dance

Hermione decides it’s best not to comment on Fred’s laughter; the miming he does to get Angela to go to the ball with him. She doesn’t say anything about how happy both he and Angela look; she bites back the observation when he glances to her; watching for her reaction; she does her best not to look disappointed; letting herself be absorbed

She knows he’s aware Viktor Krum asked; that she said yes; she knows she would have looked to see his reaction if they had been in the same room. She likes to imagine it as disappointed as she was; ignoring the hope that it’s true.

Viktor helps her do her hair; and offers her a necklace. He assures her it’s as friends; he wanted someone who didn’t look at him as something; but someone. Hermione smiles unsuredly when he laughs at her questioning why anyone wouldn’t see him as someone.

She’s nervous about walking through Viktor had mumbled to her how Fred was dressed in all black, his dress ropes having a shimmer charm added. Hermione doesn’t miss the way Viktor watches Cedric and Cho, just as Harry does. She watches from behind the door; seeing Fred’s face searching for someone and jumping when George grins at her hand on her shoulder.

“Shouldn’t you be with your buff bulgarian boy shield.” She shakes her head.  
“In a minute.” She hums and George shifts slightly; Hermione is too distracted to by Viktor grinning back at her to notice that George is now Fred and he takes his hand.  
“Can I at least pretend.” He sighs and Hermione bites her lip when he passes her off to Viktor trying to avoid following Fred back to where he watches her from the side table.  
Viktor’s dance with her is slow and almost strained; his hands barely touching her and she offers a worried stare before he pulls her in closer.  
“The redheaded boy; Fred; he’s who you’d want me to be yes?” She nods and he grins.  
“Fair; once we finish this you should go to him.”  
“But;” She starts and he shakes his head.  
“You are my friend; you want me to be happy and I want the same for you. I can’t be happy until I win the tournament; until I win the Quidditch cup. You can be happy if you at least dance with him.” He smiles nodding once more as the dance ends. Hermione doesn’t say anything; slowly trying to make her way over to where she’d seen Fred slightly confused to find the spot empty.

“Hermione. Sorry” Fred looks sheepishly when he startles her; stepping in front of her field of vision.  
“You look beautiful.”  
“You do as well; handsome I mean.” She grins back noticing that in the shimmering candle light his once all black suit is now a multitude of deep blues and shimmering strands making to look like the night sky; making it match her dress. She chases the thought out of her head automatically taking his hand when he offers.

Fred grins when she lets his hand stay on her waist; when she doesn’t move when he continues to spin her as a softer song comes on.  
“Viktor and I are just friends.”  
“Krum? That; what did Rita skeeter call him again; Bulgarian bon-bon; you two are friends?”  
“Is that so hard to believe or do you just assume any girls and boys being friends means they’re dating like you and Angela.”  
“We’re not dating.” Fred looks away embarrassed and Hermione arches an eyebrow at him.  
“We’re not; I just; wanted to make someone I fancy jealous.”  
“You can’t get whoever you fancy? You Fred Weasley?” Hermione sound almost shocked and Fred looks confused as he nods.  
“I’m not some huge star; not like Viktor.” He huffs and Hermione lets him spin her.  
“I could help you know; with whoever you fancy.” Fred tries not to laugh and he ends up biting his lip to keep silent and nods to her.  
“What about whoever you fancy?” He stumbles slightly as Hermione freezes for a second.  
“I don’t; it’s nothing; he has someone else.”  
“Well that’s dumb of him; anyone would be dumb to reject you.”  
“He doesn’t know.” It comes out more a whisper and as they both slow to a stop as the song ends Fred nods towards the corridor and she doesn’t bother looking back to where Viktor is just as he doesn’t look for Angela.  
“Do you want to talk more?” Fred knows he sounds stupid asking but he asks anyway and Hermione smiles softly at him.  
“Do you want to talk about the person you fancy?” She counters and he grins.  
“You ask me one question I ask you one?” He offers.  
“I’ll go first; do I know them?” Fred nods.  
“You know her; is he in your house?”  
“Yes he is; are we friends?” She grins at him.  
“Yes; are you friends with him?”  
“Yes; I wish we could be better friends though; well before being together; since I fancy him.” Hermione giggles slightly.  
“Did you see her at the ball?”  
“Yes; did you dance with him?” Fred smirks and waits.  
“Yes; it was wonderful; what’s your favourite thing about her?”  
“Her laugh.” He smiles wistfully and Hermione grins.  
“You still need to ask me a question.”  
“Do you like me back then?”

“Back?” Hermione furrows her brow.  
“You didn’t answer my question.”  
“How did you know?” She mumbles face pink.  
“You only danced with Viktor and I, and you assured me you two were friends.”  
“Well I; you like my laugh?” Hermione counters and Fred nods.  
“Of course; there’s plenty else I like about you. You’re not even going to ask me about liking you?”  
“Well as we both know it’s mutual.”  
“I always thought you liked Ron; being honest.” Hermione shakes her head and Fred wraps his arm around her shoulder.  
“What’s you’re favourite thing about me then? My dashing good looks; my stunning personality?”

“How much you look out for everyone; your loyalty and care about your family.” Hermione answers as if she’d been preparing for the answer the entire night and Fred grins.  
“Nothing to do with my sense of humor?” He laughs and she smiles hiding her face slightly.  
“We should probably get back to the ball.”  
“They won’t miss us.”  
“They’ll wonder though.” Hermione grumbles and Fred looks smugly at her.  
“We’re talking; that’s all.” He assures and she nods.  
‘We can always talk more later; and tomorrow; we do share a common room you know.”  
“Well yes; but;” She trails off watching the stars reflecting off the lake surface.  
“But? You worried you’re going to be seen with the resident prankster and loose your studious image?”  
“I’m a nerd; a know it all and-“  
“I love that about you Hermione. You have so much knowledge and such passion for it; how anyone could think that’s a bad thing is beyond me.”  
“The same with your sense of humor; you only want to help people; to lift them up and make them smile.“ She fires back.  
“Then we’re in agreement; it doesn’t matter what other people say.” Fred grins when she nods fiecely; before leaning forward and kissing his cheek.  
“It is rather cold out; so I’d like to go inside.”  
“Well lucky for you I know our common room will have a lovely fire in it.”


	2. Petrichor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on leading up the the bakery scene

He’s cold; it’s the first thing he remembers; then he worriedly conjures the meeting at the bank; how they’d rejected him; that must be why his chest hurts so much. He wonders if something made him happy a moment before; his lips feeling soft and face warmer than it should be. He thought it might have been the rain but then he remembers how he wants to avoid it; how he needs to get out of it suddenly. ~~You’re my friend, there’s no one like you.~~ Jacob isn’t sure when he grew to hate the rain. ~~It must have been saying goodbye to Newt.~~ It must have been when he had to say goodbye to his grandmother; her funeral gray and dull. ~~It might have been when he said goodbye to Tina.~~ It might have been when he had to say goodbye to his brother, from the war. Whatever makes Jacob resent the water; he knows it makes no difference. He knows the rain doesn’t care for him more than the bankers or president, or workers in the factory. He tries his best to avoid exposure; the less he’s in the rain the less he hates it. 

He’s not sure what he hates the most form it; the way it falls soaking his fresh bread to mush; ~~how it’s streaming around him and he has to wait his turn to forget.~~ How it drips down his gutters and pools covering the grates; ~~it draws the stink of the sewer up the memory of calamari and being locked in lingers.~~ Sometimes the scent of the sea settles into the wind and he scratches as his neck; ~~cursing the murtlap and grinning to himself as he gets the name right.~~ He hates how if he stops, and stands in the rain looking up and wiping his eyes he swears he can see pink covering his vision. He still stalls at thicker accents; at blonde hair and office workers in pink. ~~He knows this is bad, wrong, a lie.~~ He knows he shouldn’t have these moments. He allows himself to dream through his creations; through his bakery that he has the funds from. He only tears up when people complement his creations; when the kids giggle and ask for the stories of the creatures. He only tells half truths; never give names. He knows no one is watching him; he knows no one cares for him that way and that makes everything hurt more. ~~There’s loads like me.~~

He goes about his day in a relieving familiarity; he’s managed to rack up a good wave of returning customers and a steady flow of new ones as well. He still has some of silver from the case in the back; ~~he knows how rare the eggs are; how defensive the babies are.~~ The note said so; he wonders if he’d be able to write the gifter back. ~~Author; his book is probably out.~~ Jacob doesn’t have friends but he tells stories of people who could have been; he tells of the warmth around a dinner table; the same story over and over; his regulars never get tired of it and the new customers always offer him a tip and sad looks. He knows he’ll never get it quite right but he offers apple strudel from a recipe he doesn’t know. 

Everyone raves about it and it draws in so many new customers that he hires more staff and spends hours trying to get it right. He has new people to tell the story; the days go by as normal; the days become weeks and Jacob understands that he can’t be part of something that they don’t remember him as part of. ~~Because I like you Jacob, because you’re my friend.~~ He doesn’t wait out by the mail for a book he’s not supposed to know the existence of; he doesn’t look for shimmering occamy’s or massive eurmpets. He never leaves shimmering golden chains or coins in the windows; hoping to catch the eye of a wandering niffler. He refuses to admit his newfound spontaneous bakery treats is not to throw of a demiguise that’s not around. He checks around the rooms for a murtlap; even if he knows nothing about it besides how its bite made him feel. 

Jacob gets up, early enough to beat all of his other bakers; to start his work on the strudel; he thinks he might have perfected the recipe finally. He looks out from the window to the lightening sky and let the heartache he feels splatter onto his face as the rain does the same to the sidewalks and window. He continues mixing the dough letting the other staff get the front of the bakery ready; although they leave the counter display to him; once the strudel finishes he places it with the the creatures around it; as if they’re having the meal he always talks about. He places two of the creatures towards each other; an occamy; shimmering sugar colours flickering up on the glass and the frosted niffler he places opposite to lean towards enjoying the company as much as the food. He lets his vision stay on the pastries; unsure why he decides to man the front for the day instead of lurking in the back.

He doesn’t let himself linger on it; the soft noise from the rain is a comfort; and he searches for an umbrella he knows he’ll never find; in case he needs to go outside. He tries his best not to be disappointed with each customer; while he doesn’t let on to them when he returns from the back he can’t help but let his fingers drift to the scar on his neck; it’s not fresh; he shouldn’t be sweating so much but as he looks up to see the woman in pink smiling at him like she’s known him for all his life he relaxes; watching her smile grow even wider. ~~I’m not smart enough to dream this all up.~~


	3. Question: Fredmione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and Hermione start dating in year five

Hermione thinks maybe it was in between that summer; Harry having come so close and the threat of Voldemort looming over there shoulder so suddenly. She also considers it just having flowed from whatever point in time when she’d appeared at the burrow one too many times to be curious or muddling up the floo system again.

Fred is under the impression that she’s too smart for him and that’s something George won’t hear of; so Fred starts considering the idea of at least asking Hermione out; after the yule ball where; while he’d missed his chance for a dance he hadn’t missed how breathtaking she’d looked. He had also managed to miss how her eyes strayed too long and too often towards him that was not excusable as a ‘looking for Ron and Harry’ that she’d mumbled to Viktor.  
He’s not there at the ministry and Hermione isn’t sure if she’s grateful or not. They make it out mostly in one piece; she tries her best to remain calm and focused that everyone is safe and here and- Fred interrupts her train of thought; fingers running through her hair when she lets the time turner swing back and forth loose in her palm; no one knew she kept it; still Fred’s hand closes over it; his voice is barely discernible between the thoughts hammering against her skull; still she hears it.  
“You can’t save everyone; you certainly can’t save someone twice.”

She lets it go and moves on; he doesn’t; she expected the moments in the dark; the hidden words and whispers to stop; but they increase in both light and volume till he’s half holding her hand to walk to the common room or offering to walk with her to breakfast and saving her the chair that’s best for reading in the common room.  
It stays like this through sixth year. They kiss as many times as they get moments to be alone and everything continues with the air of finality and a baited breath of one of them deciding the other isn’t worth it. They agree the other always will be even if they have yet to say ‘i love you’ and hold hands too tightly to be anything other than each other’s other half. Into seventh year it stays the same despite Fred not really being in the school; she knows he still loves her as she loves him; and she knows both her and Fred are glued to potterwatch; listening for each other’s names and hoping Lee never says them.  
Hermione can’t breathe when the curse explodes the wall; when Fred goes down and Percy tries to scream but he just chokes himself clawing at the rocks. She doesn’t really hear what Fred quips back to Percy; some joke that has Percy doubled over him laughing and everyone pretending he’s just losing his head instead of crying; instead of imagining what could have been had the rocks been slightly faster and heavier.

They all go to St. Mungo’s throughout much cajoling and shoving towards the doors. Everyone is seen by healers and everyone waits and sits letting the reality set in of what’s happened. Nobody says anything for what feels like days; Hermione thinks the reality of it’s five minutes but having used the time turner so much during her childhood has muddled her sense of time. She wonders if it changed anything else about her but Fred’s hand closes around the time turner once more and he grins softly.

“You can’t save everyone, you certainly can’t save anyone twice; not with what you did for me.” He grins and Hermione knows he must have seen her somewhere she wasn’t supposed to be. What good was the time turner if she couldn’t save those she loved.

They don’t talk about it for a week at least. The Weasley’s she’s expecting will want to spend time with just them; just family. She’s confused when her and Harry are almost forcibly made to stay in the kitchen and eat breakfast. Hermione waits for them to send them on their way; to gently let them know they want it to be just family.  
“Well now that it’s just family.” Molly’s voice is soft and calm as she sits and tells each one of her children how proud she is of them; how loved they are; the rest of the family re in the kitchen; waiting for there turn it seems; Hermione and Harry sit slightly off to the side confused at how the Weasely’s just accept them into the fold automatically.

“Guess it makes sense; they’re not surprised by two more faces to help.” Harry grumbles and Hermione is about to agree before Fred comes into the room nodding to her.  
She’s about to say something to Molly but she gets as far as two steps into the room before she’s wrapped in a hug. Hermione only sniffles slightly; spending a year on the run and having to obliviate her parents it feels like a lifetime ago she was hugged.

Her and Fred finally spend more time together; she helps him and George at Weasley wheezes and slowly starts building their marketing up; Fred helps her as well; allowing her the back area to study and carve out her ideas and requirements to start work in the ministry.  
It is two more years before they do anything; before they make anything official. Fred had known she didn’t want some big grand gesture; so he simply slipped her the ring with the morning paper before they both left for work that day.  
He doesn’t say anything when she gets back; not until she drags him from the desk he’d settled at and onto the massive oversized armchair they’d gotten so they were both able to curl around each other.

She’s sitting in his lap; his arms curled around her shoulders while her eyes never stray from the glittering ring on her fingers; her hands are clasped resting over his heart and he grins softly at her; letting the soft light from the candles he’d charmed float over them.  
“Really?” She hums and he nods grinning wider at her.  
“Of course Hermione; you’re the only person i want to be with; forever.”


	4. Witch Sick: Fred/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred/Hermione; Sick fic; Fred gets sick and Hermione takes care of him

Hermione gets home from work and can hear the TV is faintly on, she doesn’t call out knowing that Fred had come home early after George had only recently recovered from a bout of the flu which all of the Weasley’s had caught, and then Harry had gotten in but thankfully it had managed to skip Hermione. Hearing Fred sneezing made her hesitate already mentally stocking the medicine cabinet for whenever she caught it once Fred was better.

She covers her laugh when she spots Fred, wrapped in blankets and sniffling, a growing mountain of tissues by his side and half a bowl of soup on the table, the spoon has been tossed to the farther end of the table and she can guess Fred got fed up with the soup and just abandoned it.  
“You okay Fred?” He turns, sluggish when she speaks; he grins at her and she tuts when she feels his forehead and can feel the heat before she actually touches his skin.  
“I think I caught what was going around.” he mumbles when she waves her wand gently heating the blanket; he sighs relaxing into it as she continues fixing the area Fred has decided to camp in. She debates changing the tv channel but decides it’ll just be easier to get a book and leave the tv playing what it was before; which looks like some sort of documentary or news broadcast.

Fred’s dozing off and Hermione takes the opportunity to put some soup on in the kitchen and slowly let it heat up in hopes he’ll eat more when he wakes.  
She uses a heating charm to keep it warm and decides to leave it in the kitchen until he wakes up. She pulls a blanket over to herself and settles in the armchair to wait until he wakes up. It takes four more hours until he wakes up and he shifts in the blanket he’d wrapped around himself; Hermione loudly turns her page to notify him of where she is.  
“Mione; I’m dying; George gave me the flu he had and I’m going to die. Call St. Mungo’s pleaseeeeee..” He whines and Hermione doesn’t look up from the book she’s reading.

“Fred; you said it yourself you have the flu; you just need water, rest and more rest.” She responds and he sighs whining in his throat at her advice before he makes an excited noise when the soup floats in.  
“You’re the best.”  
“You’re only saying that because you can’t cook well when you’re sick.”  
“Well yes but also because i do love you, and I’m not saying that because I’m sick; I am sick that is.”  
“I know Fred.” She laughs as he sneezes. He flops back on the couch, still sneezing and sniffling as he floats the tissues over towards him.

“Thanks love; do you think I’d be able to make it over to the shop…” Fred cuts himself off; he doesn’t need to look across the room to see how annoyed Hermione is at his idea.  
“Okay no shop but maybe just…” He reaches forward sitting himself up and shifting to stand. Hermione tracks his movement and before Fred can stand he just sinks back into the chair.  
“What do you need then?” She hums slightly and he grins explaining the folders and binder he keeps of potential prank items and projects for the shop. As he riffles through it Hermione curls next to him pointing out flaws and vague mentions of the rules the ministry has. Fred makes notes of them and Hermione offers more comments and thoughts about skirting the laws; ways to market them that won’t call the wrong types of attention towards the shop. She knows the last thing Fred and George need is another month of the shop being under the ministries eye; it had taken her and Ginny to get them out from under; her carefully combing the law books and Ginny using her quidditch connections to give the shop only good press.

Fred’s fallen asleep while she’d been thinking and she waves her wand and lets all the files close and stack onto the table. Hermione debates contacting George about the shop but just makes a note and tucks it into the binder before shifting the blanket to curl next to Fred while he sleeps.  
She wakes up on the couch, Fred in the armchair the growing mountain of tissues has migrated next to him and is seeming to have doubled in size despite the lack of sneezing that seemed to be an ever present sound in the past few days.


	5. Bully: Fred/Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred/Luna, Fred protects Luna from bullies

Fred hadn’t meant to get involved. He knows it’s silly to still try to assure himself of that but it’s a little too late as he dodges a clumsy jinx from one of the other students. He retaliates; nothing more than a half attempt at expelliarmus still the students wand falls from his hand and he frowns at Fred.  
“You’ll leave her alone now? Or else it won’t be your wand I get rid of.” He hadn’t meant for it to sound so threatening but he gathers the kid realizes who he is when Ron shows up half shouting at him for tarnishing the families good name or whatever Fred tunes out.  
“Thank you.” Luna smiles at him and he’s not sure why he feels the breath he hadn’t known he was holding release.

“No problem; anytime Luna, seriously.” She invites him to dinner, and he realizes she’s been eating outside the great hall to avoid bullies and rude looks from her own house. He’s sitting with her in one of the corridors, they’re both talking softly and she laughs at one of his jokes and it clicks in his mind when she smiles; why he wants to spend so much time with her.  
“I like you Luna.” He mumbles the next day focusing on his sandwich to avoid her disappointment.  
“Oh; I like you too Fred; did you know-”  
“More than friends….” He trails off seeing her face brighten as she smiles.  
“Nobody has ever said that to me.”

“Well everyone else is a tosser; now you were about to talk about the quibbler again? You told me yesterday your father was going to give you an advanced release copy?” He leans forward a little and she grins nodding back scooting closer and pulling out a folded bundle of paper.  
“Let’s have a look then.” He grins and lets her unfold it.

He had a quidditch game and he’s surprised to find Luna sitting in the stands with her massive lion hat on her head as she grins cheering. They’re not playing Ravenclaw today and he reasons that’s why she’s wearing a gold and red scarf, nothing to do with how he’d commented she’d look nice cheering for him.

He’d been waiting for ten full minutes and he knows that Luna wouldn’t be this late for lunch; maybe a few minutes but not this long; he knows she has astrology before lunch so he starts to walk over towards it; pausing when he catches one of her many necklaces glinting in the sunlight as it’s suspended up on the end of one of the statues.  
It takes him a few minutes and a counterspell to get it down but he follows the usual pathway to the Astronomy tower walking a little faster than he knows he should be.

He tries to avoid the temptation just to hex the two students who have cornered Luna and are ripping up the quibbler copy laughing and setting the shred of paper on fire with colourful flames all the while taunting her with the nickname Fred swears both he and Ginny had gotten stopped.  
“Aww Loony don’t cry; everything in this stupid paper isn’t real anyways; no one will; miss it; just like no one here would miss you if you just went home and stayed with your batshit crazy dad in his shit house.”  
“Her house is better than mine.” Fred alerts them to his presence and he doesn’t recognise these two from the earlier attempts at picking on Luna.  
“Oh really?”

“Yeah she lives over near me and her house is far better than mine; might have something to do with all my family; who hates when people are mean to our neighbors…” He lets it hang in the air and they look uncomfortable and Fred sighs.  
“Or my brother’s friend Harry; not to mention the heads of houses and the headmaster hating bullying.” He knows the headmaster doesn’t care; and the heads of houses won’t get involved. From the looks on both of their faces it’s clear they don’t. One looks like they’re about to cry and Fred steps back slightly and both of them run off. He offers the necklace out and Luna grips onto it trying not to visibly shake.

“Hey, Luna it’s okay. They’re gone.”  
“But..” she mumbles, keeping her head down and Fred pulls his wand out carefully collecting the scraps of paper and the ash keeping it floating in front of him.  
“I’m sure Hermione has a spell to put this back together; you want to come with me to ask?” She nods and Fred doesn’t say anything about their clasped hands or the blush on both of their faces.


	6. Hiding: Fred/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred/Hermione; dating and keep it hidden until year five summer where everyone (except george/harry) react badly

” I wanted to go to the Yule ball with you; has someone already asked you?” Fred looks dejectedly at the ground but Hermione’s hand wraps his.  
“No one besides you has.” She grins at him and he smiles back.  
She doesn’t tell anyone they’re going and when Krum asks her she politely declines but he asks her for a dance; as friends and she happily accepts.  
When she enters the great hall she’s not expecting Fred to take her arm or lead her down to the dance floor and she’s certainly not expecting to see Harry block Ron’s sight of her.

They’re not hiding it Hermione thinks. She’s sure everyone knows about her and Fred seeing each other but no one seems to bring it up. They’re not ducking behind the walls and hiding in corners but she can’t but feel like there’s some secret she’s not been let onto. Both Harry and George are the same; only slightly confused when she asks why no one is making comments about her and Fred.  
“I think they’re just scared Fred’ll give ‘em the wrong puking pastel one day or something; they don’t want to talk about him badly; which includes talking about you; he’s very defensive.” George responds and Hermione frowns.  
“I wouldn’t stress about it seriously. He just cares a lot and people notice; so they’re not going to drag you around the mud or even really bring it up to give anyone else that chance.” Hermione looks unimpressed but nods deciding questioning anyone but Fred about it is a waste of time.

Fred had invited her to the burrow for the summer. To be fair both her and Harry were always welcome but Fred had made a point of seeking her out to ask if she wanted to spend the entire summer with him instead of partly at Hogwarts and partly at the burrow like she had done last year.  
Nothing seems to have changed from the last time; she stays with Ginny and they talk about school and boys although Hermione leaves out that it’s Fred she’s seeing as she feels like Ginny wouldn’t appreciate being told so late or having Hermione dating her brother.

Hermione ducks back when Ron turns around; she’s expecting anger; like his mother had shown; hell like the rest of his family besides George had shown when she’d kissed Fred on the cheek that morning; instead he’s laughing and almost crying from it; she purses her lips and frowns before he sighs, calming himself and starting to explain.  
“No ‘mione; I’m I dunno bummed you picked Fred out of all of us but it’s okay.” He shrugs a little and Hermione can tell they’ll probably be having another conversation about it.  
She knows Molly and Arthur have made everyone stop talking about it, with how quiet the breakfast is. She offers to help with dishes but Molly just turns from her and Arthur offers an apologetic glance.  
Fred offers a walk outside which Hermione greatly accepts and as she’s grabbing her wand from upstairs Harry and George stop her.  
“We can talk to everyone about it; I’m sure they were just expecting for you to get with Ron; you know how it is; since we spend so much time together and you don’t show interest in me.” Harry grins before nodding towards the door where Fred waits.

“So why are we on this walk?”  
“I’m sorry about everyone; I just wanted to spend more time with you and apparently my entire family is against us.”  
“I think they’re just surprised.”  
“Yeah well they could do better about not being so upset at you for it… Not your choice how they feel; it’s shit for them to make it so visibility and sort of shoving it in your face.”  
“What about you? I’m sure they’ve given you a sort of chewing out about ‘stealing me’ from Ron…”

“Ah; yeah they did; Mum was pissed cause even if Ron hadn’t shown any interest in you she felt like that would be the ‘best choice for you.’ I don’t know if she realizes how shit that makes me feel; that I’m not enough for you.”  
“While I can’t speak for her, I’m sure that’s not what you’re mum meant; she’s probably shocked that as ‘someone with so much brain’ I’d want someone who is so funny.. I mean that’s why I love you; you make me feel happy and make me laugh.”  
“I love you too. You’re always grounding me; it’s nice to have that from someone I know isn’t doing it to stifle my creativity.”


	7. Flu Magic: Draco/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco/Hermione; sick-fic; Draco gets sick with the flu

It wasn’t a particularly harsh winter; and Draco wasn’t around many people who were physically sick despite his constant presence around the first years since being appointed as head boy; Hermione had made a show of having to be ‘stuck with him’ as head girl but in reality they both relished the secluded time they could meet without having to find some sort of excuse. Between how everyone assumed Draco wouldn’t dare be friendly let alone date Hermione the excuses they had been coming up with before being head boy and girl were wearing thin. Surprisingly Ron and Harry didn’t have a problem with it and Draco had even levelled out on the teasing and snide remarks; everyone comments on how mature he was but he’d always assure Hermione that it was her doing and she’d fondly roll her eyes and compliment him on his growth and personal choices.

Hermione can tell something is wrong; or at least off with Draco when he stares at the wall before greeting her.  
“Sorry; headache.”  
“Headache?” She looks worried and he shrugs off her concern wrapping a scarf around his neck and mouth nodding towards the quidditch pitch where they have to have a final meeting before going home for Christmas break. Draco had made a point of staying at Hogwarts over the break; Hermione wasn’t sure why but she’d found out he’d asked both Harry and Ron what she was doing for break and they’d said she was staying here; so he decided to as well.

The common room is empty when she gets back pretty much everyone having gone home for the holidays. Hermione is already planning a trip out to Hogsmeade and debating what she should get Ron and Harry when they get back; she was relieved that staying at the castle let her take a little longer when Christmas shopping.  
Draco appears looking just as exhausted as he had earlier and he slumps into the chair next to her as she frowns.  
“You have a fever; do you still have your headache?” He nods sighing when she waves her wand and a cool rag floats to rest on his head.  
“Thanks..”

“It’s no problem love; just; well there’s no point in going down to the hospital wing when all she’ll say is to just come back here and rest.”  
“I think she’ll say for me to go back to my own common room.” He laughs at his own joke before nodding slightly and sighing when Hermione shifts her arm so he’s now resting half on her and half on the couch.  
“Of course; but for now just sleep; or even rest if you can’t. I’m right here so let me know if you need anything.”

Draco falls asleep relatively fast and Hermione manages to write a letter to Harry and Ron detailing her first few days on break and wishing them well. She leaves out Draco being sick; knowing they’ll worry about her overworking herself trying to take care of him. She can’t count the number of times she’d played doctor to everyone; and how easy it was to use more muggle based methods for things like colds and flus instead of trying to figure out which number of spells would relieve both a fever and stuffy nose.  
Draco shifts curling closer to her and she sighs his fever hasn’t gotten any hotter but it hasn’t seemed to break so she assumes he has the flu instead of just a regular cold.

She’s flicking through a spare book; something she doesn’t really need to pay attention too when she can feel Draco wake; she swears she can hear the gears turning in his head as he tries to figure out a way to return to his own dorm; not because he doesn’t want the help; but because he doesn’t want to be a bother.  
“I was thinking of making some tea; would you like some?” He nods coughing a little and Hermione drapes the throw around his shoulders.  
“You can go back after tea; if you really want too; but I don’t have anything better to do than take care of you; and even if I did I wouldn’t do anything besides take care of you.” She hushes his protests before they can start.  
He doesn’t say anything beyond a hoarse thank you when she hands him his tea; with added sugar just how he likes it and he sighs into the steam using it as an excuse to lean closer to her; stealing a kiss from Hermione’s cheek. When she turns intent on making it on the lips he pulls back.

“I’ll get you sick.”  
“If you do; then you’ll just have to take care of me.” She turns slightly Draco’s hand clasped in hers but he’s already dozing off again and she pulls the mug from his grip without any resistance before positioning both of them so they’re laying on the couch as she floats her book above her head to read while he hopefully sleeps off the worst of the flu.


	8. Yule Ball: Fred/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred asks Hermione to the yule ball and they get together afterwards

With the Triwizard Tournament in full swing it meant the Yule ball; which meant panic and hormones everywhere and things Hermione wasn’t really interested in; as far as she told anyone; of course she’d want to dance and maybe she’d the ‘smart Gryffindor know it all’ that everyone saw her as; she’s not sure how to do that of course. So she lets go of those thoughts and fantasies of dancing through the night and being spun around the dance hall. She certainly doesn’t focus on the fact that a familiar redhead is the one who dances with her and dips her around the dance floor.

“No seriously it’s painfully easy to ask someone to the ball; for example.”  
“This’ll be good.” Ron mumbles and Fred smirks.  
“Hermione, would you go to the ball with me?” Fred grins over breakfast and Hermione nods smiling.  
“I’d love too, Fred.” She laughs a little when Ron sputters and leaves with Harry to go to class early.  
“You don’t have to.” Fred assures once they’ve left and Hermione looks confused.  
“No I want to go with you; I’d prefer to; I know you know how to dance.” She smiles and Feed grins back.  
They have dance practice and Ron asks Hermione if she’s really going with Fred and she nods.

“You don’t have to, Hermione it was a joke; although I’m not sure who else would ask you.” She knows Ron isn’t saying it to be mean but she scowls and decides to sit with Fred at lunch.  
“Ron being dumb again.”  
“He said it was a joke that you asked me.”  
“I asked you because I wanted too also Ron was being a little bitch about asking anyone and I figured I might as well make it one less pretty girl for him to fret over.”  
“Pretty?” Hermione questions and Fred nods.  
“I find you very pretty; regardless of the yule ball and triwizard tournament making everyone else realize it.” Fred finishes face pinking before both he and Hermione retreat to different classes.

Fred’s not surprised he thinks Hermione is pretty in her dress; however he’s surprised that when he takes her hand and walks her to the dance floor the awe he feels when looking at her doesn’t go away.  
He’s spinning her, it’s not the same dance they practiced; it’s close enough so they don’t look out of place, but it gives him an excuse to keep her close; not that he needs one with how she hasn’t left his side and hasn’t stopped smiling at him since she let him lead her down the stairs.

He admits it to himself after another dance; when they’re sitting next to each other arms touching and talking about nothing in particular that he’s definitely interested in her; more than friends and as more than a one time date to the yule ball. He debated telling her right then but worried that the awkwardness of her rejection might make the rest of the night uncomfortable.  
He sits with the idea that he wants to date her; that he wants to take her out to dinner and bring her back to the burrow officially as his but he tries to bite down that fantasy; because without her assurance it’s nothing more than that.

”So; I was thinking..” Fred starts when they’ve made it back to the common room; it’s just the two of them; besides the occasional other student who wanders in or down to greet their friends before returning and giggling as they walk back to the dorm rooms.  
“You were thinking?” Hermione prompts when Fred’s gone quiet because she smiles and ducked back grabbing his arm when another student darts past chasing someone up to the staircase.  
“Would you maybe want to go to Hogsmeade later this week? To get a butterbeer or something from Honeydukes?” Fred grins and it widens when Hermione nods.

“I would love that; but one condition.”  
“Oh?” Fred looks worried for a second and Hermione smiles.  
“If it’s a date.”  
“Merlin’s sake Hermione don’t scare me like that.” He laughs at her and she giggles back.  
“Sorry Fred; I’m sure this is the only time I’ll get close to ever having pranked you.” He scoffs slightly and she nods.

“Seriously I wouldn’t even try you’re like a pranking master; one of the reasons I like you.”  
“So you actually want to go on a date with me then…”  
“Of course; I like you fred; I assume you like me too?”  
“Yeah; course. I mean I want to date you so I have to like you.”


	9. Jinx Hit: Fred/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred/Hermione; during the department of mysteries fight Hermione gets hurt and Fred takes care of her

Fred is not that worried; despite seeing Hermione stumble and try to shrug off the spell she’d been hit with. Fred hadn’t seen who cast it; or what exactly it was but he stills makes his way next to her. He made it over next to her easily enough; nothing stopping them as Hermione leans on him slightly.

“You didn’t have to come over here; I’m okay.” She assures him and Fred nods.

“I came because I wanted to and I don’t like the idea of you getting hit with something a little more unforgivable.”

“It was just a disorientation jinx.” She shrugs a little and Fred can see how even that skews her balance.

They’re wandering through the hallways carefully maneuvering around the rooms and hallways. The spell causes her to lose her balance sending them tumbling into a strange doorway that locks them into what seems to be a storage closet. As they struggle to figure out where the door is they realise that one side of the closet isn’t actually concrete; it’s most likely a false wall is what Hermione states but as Fred moves in front of her; pushing aside the brooms and the cloaks that are in his way he shivers and the sudden appearance of snow.

”We shouldn’t go farther.” Hermione nods slumping against the wall and Fred sighs pulling her close.

“Come here then.” He pulls her against him and she closes her eyes leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Sorry about this.”

“It’s not a problem Hermione; you got hit with a spell not like you can help it.” She nods a little grimacing and Fred rubs her back slightly.

“I know you’re overthinking it but it’s just a simple jinx it’ll go away in a few hours.”

“A few hours in here alone with you should be nice; instead my head is just spinning and I feel sick and everything is moving too fast.”

“I’m sorry love; just try to rest and not move.” She curls next towards him, and he relaxes holding her in his arms.

The door opens what feels like both seconds and days later they stumble out; Fred’s grip on Hermione never faltering as Harry and Ron assure them they all have one more fight and then they can go home. 

“It’ll never be just one more fight.” Fred mutters under his breath but he’s surprised that it doesn’t take longer than he thought it was; that could be because he’s not aware of how much time they spend in the closet but he knows Hermione has gotten hit with the same spell again. He doesn’t say it was because she moved in front of Harry. Nobody says anything as they make their way back to the burrow. Fred had insisted Hermione come home with him mainly so he had an excuse to keep her close; not that he needed one as they’d been dating for a while.

Hermione decides to sleep as much of it off as possible. Fred decides to use it as an excuse to spend time with her; curled around her as everyone bustles around them in the burrow.

“You know you don’t have to just lay here with me if there’s something else you should be doing..”

“Do you want me to move?”

“If you have-”

“Hermione; nothing I have to do is something that is more important than you or taking care of you right now.”

“I’m fine.”

“You can’t even stand properly; you’re still dizzy and you’re not ‘sleeping it off’ as you’ve been telling everyone you just can’t move around or look at any sort of writing without getting so dizzy you almost pass out.”

“It’ll work out of my system it was just a jinx; nothing serious; the other one wore off after a couple of hours; since we were in that closet portal so long.”

“I know we were just; let me at least get you water?” Fred grins standing and allowing Hermione to stretch and turn on the couch slowly; trying to sit up to avoid irritating her already dizzying headache.

“Thank you Fred; you really don’t have to.”

“Even if this wasn’t because of a spell I’d still take care of you.”


	10. I'll Be Good: Draco/Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drarry, Song-fic I’ll Be Good by Jaymes Young

Draco takes too long to get ready, he’ll let his fingers track the dark mark, scared and burned from his skin, the cuts and gashes from duels trying to prove himself to his father and his friends; the long slash from the fight in sixth year. His hand trembles over that, he can remember the blood, how warm and thick it was in his hands, how he could barely press his own fingers into his torn flesh. They dig into the scar tissue now, he wants to rip it apart, he wants to go back and protect himself, he wants to undo the coldness and the desperation to prove himself to his father. Instead Draco Black pulls his healer’s robe around him and doesn’t discuss the long sleeve robes or the way he has to scratch out an M anytime he starts to write his last name.

Harry doesn’t look in the mirror, he’s charmed it to blur his reflection. Any time he catches himself he just hears everyone else’s words about him over and over. He doesn’t look himself or much of anyone in the eyes; he glides through the hallways a silent echo, the whispers and awe follow him everywhere. The entire reason he’s in the ministry is so he can become a teacher easier, they’d wanted the Hogwarts teachers to have auror training. Harry’s not really sure why he needs it but he doesn’t argue. He doesn’t cause a fuss, just keeps his head down and goes about his mission.

Harry and Draco nod to each other in the hallway but they don’t say anything; there’s nothing left to say, between the scars, the war and the soft words they’d spoken in their first year and the kisses they’ve shared.

The fight isn’t hard, it brings back bad memories to be here but Harry shrugs it off, he can deal with it later, he can focus on that later, right now he needs to focus on the wizard currently trying to unleash as much of the department of mysteries’ doors as possible. Harry just huffs, annoyed that this is the start to his morning and is almost relieved when it’s over, when he can go back to the paperwork.

“Go get that looked at Potter.” Harry doesn’t want to go to the healers, he doesn’t need to; it’s only a faint magic burn, nothing serious. Still he wants to avoid talking to everyone else, to see the daily prophet reporters crowing how he’s the chosen one, the golden child who saved everyone once again.

He sits waiting for the healer in the spare room. He looks up to see Draco and they watch each other.

“Draco.”

“Harry. What seems to be the problem?” Draco asks as a formality, he can see the charring on his robes, see the angry red burn on his arm. Harry just lifts his arm, waving it slight and winces.

“Course, here.” Draco holds his hand out and Harry places his arm in his open hand.

“You should be more careful Potter.” Harry grits his teeth as Draco swabs at the burn, he’s waiting for the follow-up he can almost quote, that Harry is the chosen one, that he has to keep safe so everyone else will be.

“I’d be worried about you, if I knew this wasn’t normal for you.” He scoffs a little and Harry can see the smile edging on his face, Harry relaxes a little.

“Thanks.”

“I’m not finished yet.”

“For caring about me.”

“I’ll always care about you.” Draco’s voice goes soft and calm, the way it would when they’d be talking over dinner or books by the fireplace. Before their past had caught up to them and Draco had been screamed at for being a dark wizard and a pureblood monster. Before Harry had been dragged around the wizarding world as the boy hero, as the forever golden boy. Before they’d both realized what being public was going to mean, back when they couldn’t handle it, when they needed the silence and to just grow as regular people.

“I’ll always care about you..” Harry trails off hoping that Draco has caught the implication that he wants to try again, that they’re both older, they’ve hopefully both made their peace with the world and their more public than average exposure to it. Draco misses it and Harry signs resigning himself to living in the past.


	11. Meeting: Fred/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred/Hermione; Fred asks Hermione out after a dumbledore’s army meeting

Fred has come to terms with the crush he has on Hermione, he knows she’s far too smart, that she won’t want him as just a prankster, but he also knows that she can see past that, she’d already been making a few encouraging comments, and Fred couldn’t help but notice that some of the kids who’d badmouthed him and his ideas in the beginning had occasionally fallen victim to a jinx that was meant to mimic Ginny’s style, but there was too much rigidity to clue him into it being Ginny’s. He’s surprised Hermione would slip up like that and he debates for hours if she actually meant to or not

Harry had called the meeting rather suddenly, of course the majority of everyone being in gryffindor helped. While they were waiting for everyone else to gather around, Harry tried to assure everyone he just wanted to discuss extra security measures. Hermione knows he’s not really aware of what she’d done hexing the paper everyone signed. Hermione debates mentioning it to him but decides that she should hear whatever he’d been thinking on his own, and compare it to the ideas she’s had.

Harry grins when everyone shows up and he’s about to start the meeting, but then Ginny asks about practicing some hex since Neville has been sneaking some sort of plant in herbology. Then Harry and Neville are swept up in some discussion of the hex and the plant that Neville’s been growing to counter it. 

Fred is casual about his movements and he manages to get over to Hermione without anyone seeing anything suspicious.

Hermione grins and nods to him when Harry mentions partnering up and she flicks her wand out so fast he barely has time to dodge the swing of her arm. She flushes a little, embarrassed she’d misjudged their closeness but Fred knows it’s just because he’d stepped even closer to her while she was distracted with Harry’s movement techniques.

“So we’re all in agreement then.” Fred tunes in to what Harry’s saying, he was half paying attention, he understands that they all need to keep a tighter lip on everything they’re doing, to avoid anyone hearing anything they shouldn’t. Fred knows it’s the best for safety, if anyone finds out, Fred’s hand runs along the scars on his hands shivering at the memory. He knows he can’t let anyone else go through that.

“If everyone can partner up and we can run through some more basic hexes, to see who would be willing to go against this experiment that Ginny and Neville had proposed.

They’ve been running the drill and hexes for an hour. Harry seems like he wants to call it off, and talk more, so both Fred and George round everyone up.

“So I know with doing this everyone is taking a huge risk. There’s no telling what actually might happen if someone finds out that shouldn’t…” He lets the half threat hang in the air for a moment.

“It’s tough having only our friends to talk to, so please talk to others you wouldn’t normally talk to in this group. We all need to trust each other with this.” He fishes for the right word, Fred thinks that group isn’t the best and he’s sure Hermione could come up with something better but he holds his tongue, letting Harry talk about potions and spells, enchantments that have been inked into the paper they signed, and with another wave of his wand they’re firing spells at each other as usual.

Despite the initial practice together, Harry has everyone switch in an effort to get more people to interact. Which means as the meeting ends he finds himself rushing to catch Hermione, surprised when she seems to be hurrying out of the room. He stumbles out of the room, surprised to see her waiting outside, she smiles at him and he grins back.

“So what did you think of the meeting today?” She grins leaning a little closer than necessary to hear his answer.

“It was good, listen, uh, Hermione there’s no one I trust more… I mean besides George but.. Sorry, I just.” Fred sighs and sinks his shoulders a little, Hermione chuckles, hiding it behind her hand.

“Since Harry said we should find someone to confide in, I couldn’t think that there’s anyone better than you. Especially not with, well with my heart. I really like you. Would you maybe want to go out to hogsmeade this weekend?” He grins a little when she flushes and nods, he nervously takes her hand as they walk down the corridor to their next class.


	12. Prank: General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden trio pranking Draco and gang on Halloween day until they’re scared shitless

Harry had asked about the map, after Hermione had pulled it from his hands, frowning at both of them and scolding them for not taking halloween seriously. Ron’s not sure what on earth Hermione means but when she returns the next day, a box of candy in her hand, looping cursive reading to Draco Malfoy, both Harry and Ron worry the halloween full moon is affecting her.

When Draco runs by them screaming, his mouth blistering with a rainbow coloured grouping of boils Harry and Ron share a laugh in understanding. They demand in on the pranks and Hermione grins, asking if they can talk to the ghosts, as they want to make sure they’re all in on it.

Harry talks to peeves as well, who seems more than happy to help.

It takes them a few hours to fill the slytherin dorm with white ferrets, all charmed to follow Draco, two however have been charmed to follow Crabbe and Goyle as well. Nipping at their ankles to cause them to avoid the ferrets by staying sitting with their legs pulled upwards and avoiding the floor.

Draco demands that something be done but everyone besides Snape seems to just hide laughter behind their hands.

Draco’s taking to waking up earlier, which means the pranks they have to set up need to be set up the night before. Ron has reminded Harry and Hermione that they should also include Crabbe and Goyle, and Hermione looks almost offended that Ron thinks she’s not including them.

The next morning when Pansy comes into the great hall for breakfast, her hair sticking out as if she’s been electrocuted, Crabbe and Goyle following both of their hair is a neon grin and a shiny looking strand reminiscent of the style of Snape.

Its the next morning that Draco’s hair is curled, frizzed up and a deep cherry red. He was avoiding showing it, wearing a hat until one of the teachers had pulled it off, and then quickly put it back on, after a chorus of laughs had greeted the bright colour.

”Hermione these are funny and all but it’s halloween, not april fool’s day.”

“Well the fact there are actual ghosts here, it’s a little hard to scare them.”

“Can’t you think of some spell, or even show them some horror movies?”

“We could show them some horror movies, it wouldn’t be too hard to convince them they’ve actually happened.”

“I don’t know, how would we get them to view it? There’s no way they’d trust us.”

“Leave that to us.” Fred and George grin and Hermione laughs nodding as they ask her to gather the films and everything they’ll need to show it.

Harry’s never seen any of the movies Hermione has picked, but he knows they’re all fairly popular, he’d heard various kids and friends of Dudely talking about them.

He makes a comment about Dracula not being a good choice, that vampires do exist and it might make Malfoy suspicious about everything else and ruin the plan they have.

Ron’s still not convinced that it’ll actually work but Hermione reminds him that Malfoy and the others have had no experience with muggle culture and things, let alone any idea about muggle movies.

Draco doesn’t come up for breakfast or potions class and they catch Goyle, when he appears shaking as he sits in the back of potions class, talking to Pansy that Draco didn’t sleep at all last night, and he’s refusing to move from his bed as there’s a gap under it.

Ron and Harry are both confused about what movies Hermione showed him and before they can actually ask, Draco shows up, shivering but holding a ferret in his hands, his fingers run through its fur and Hermione laughs a little.

“What?” They finally ask.

“Oh nothing, since it’s halloween tomorrow I thought of the best prank yet.” Hermione grins and waves four small vials.

“Polyjuice potion?”

“Yes, with ferret fur.” She laughs as she floats the bottles into their bags, disguised as some sort of other drink.


	13. Ghosts: Draco/Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco/Harry, ghost hunting in hogwarts

When Harry had started dating Draco their relationship had been tense, Draco terrified his father and family would judge and disown him, so they kept it a secret, staying bitter rivals who just seemed to be a little too close occasionally. They’d managed to keep it secret from the majority of the school, although Ron and Hermione knew, as well as Mcgonagall and Snape, Pansy and Blaise also knew but they had all been sworn to secrecy.

Harry had been planning to scare Draco since he’d agreed to spend halloween at the school with him over mid term break.

It hadn’t taken a lot to convince Draco that Harry wanted to go ghost hunting. Draco was fairly confused until Harry managed to show him a few muggle horror movies, despite Draco having commented they were so fake and childish, he hadn’t let go of Harry’s hand then entire time they’d been watching them.

Harry had managed to convince Draco that there was some truth to the muggle movies and all the ghost stories they had been watching and reading. Draco seemed wary but had agreed to go ‘muggle ghost hunting’ Harry having convinced him that muggle ghosts don’t return to the land of the living like the wizarding world ghosts do.

”So we have to go into the forest to find them.”

“Why the dark forest?” Draco seems unimpressed but Harry can see how nervous he is with how he keeps glancing to the setting sun.

“You realize Potter; this is completely useless, we can just ask the ghosts.”

“Not all of them.” Harry grins as he leads Draco slightly farther into the forest.

Draco looks unimpressed but Harry can tell he already doesn’t want to be alone, never really feeling comfortable in the forest, no one did, but Harry feels that maybe that’s the point, and for now it gives him an advantage as he leads his boyfriend deeper into the forest.

They’re walking down a half exposed path, the roots from the trees have overgrown it and there’s an ankle deep layer of leaves and decaying mulch that their shoes sink into. Draco’s hovering back and Harry tugs him along, Draco stumbling over a root and almost sending him and Harry crashing down. They manage to walk a few more feet before Draco seems to be fed up with the constant sinking into leave and waves his wand, hissing a spell to make them brush backwards away from their feet, clearing just enough of a path that they can walk, as they move forward the leaves tumble back, the invisible barrier no longer holding them away.

“Harry!” Draco jumps and almost crawls under Harry’s cloak. Harry grins at the animatronic ghost figure, carefully moving his wand to pause the motion sensor so it doesn’t reactivate as he pushes Draco away from it, trying to hide his laughter. He knows the exact layout of everything in the forest he’d set up, just to scare Draco for halloween.

As the night progresses Harry can see that Draco’s aware they’re not really going any deeper and just like Harry had planned Draco seems annoyed and spurs both himself and Harry deeper into the forest, directly into the path of the animatronic spiders. Ron had hated setting them up but he’d assured Harry it would be fine, as long as he got to see Draco’s face afterwards.

The spiders don’t scare Draco even half as much as Ron was scared when he was helping set them up.

Harry’s only slightly annoyed, Draco having been terrified by the other ghosts he’d set up and as they’re nearing the clearing he knows this last one will be truly frightening.

Harry tilts his head confused by the wardrobe in the middle of the clearing, he turns back to Draco who’s looking just as confused.

“What’s this?” He huffs a little and narrows his eyes.

“A boggart? Really Potter? I could have sworn you would have made this haunted hunt a little more interesting at the end.”

“It’s not me Draco, I thought it was you.” They look back and forth to each other before turning back to the wardrobe which now has the door slightly ajar.


	14. War: General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore’s Army pulling pranks on Umbridge

Harry had asked if everyone wanted to have a halloween party, something to commemorate their time working together. They had all agreed and Cho had asked who was bringing what, working with Hermione to give everyone lists and instructions of what to sneak into the room for the party, Fred volunteers some of the sweets he and George have been testing and Hermione surprisingly agrees to it. Nobody is really sure why she assigns Luna the task of bringing the sweets, both the ones Fred and George offered as well as some she’d offered to make, something her father and her usually did.

Fred and George were behind it. They’d told everyone they were more than happy to take the blame.

It had started when Luna’s bag got confiscated, the prototypes for some of the puking pastilles were mixed in with regular sweets. In her defense she had told Umbridge they were for the nargles.

When Umbridge had taken the lot of them, refusing to give back anything besides the now empty treat back, Luna had left her to her fate.

It was the first defense against the dark arts class they’d had in which the teacher was enjoyed as much as Remus Lupin had been.

Peeves makes a point of gloating to Umbridge whenever he catches her in the halls, which is really what starts off the unofficial prank war. Who can get Umbridge the most scared before Halloween.

Nevilles the next to get umbridge, apparently he’d convinced her he meant no threat with the soft fern he’d presented her with. Of course at night, it transformed, the concealing charm he’d used falling off of it, and the soft leaves turning jagged, and twisted, vines reaching out and around and destroying every single plate in her office before transforming back into the fern.

Peeves assures her that it was simply a ghost. Which for her isn’t very assuring but it allows the rest of Dumbledore’s army to start planning.

Ginny manages to hex most of Umbridge’s shoes. So when she walks she’s always slightly unsteady, if she tries to move faster than a slow walk she’ll slip. No one asks how she actually managed to get into her closet, but with how Peeves hovers behind her and even some of the other ghosts join in on the haunting laughter.

Ron outdoes them, managing to convince Umbridge to come out to the quidditch pitch. It’s the middle of the night but everyone hears her screams. Everyone watches the fireworks and charmed quidditch equipment that cash Umbridge around the pitch, how she narrowly dodges the balls and tries to fire counter hexes back at them.

Hermione assures them she didn’t help Ron, he reminds everyone who his family members are, both his brothers, the pranking masters, and his sister the deadliest hexer that they have in the army. 

Everyone expects Harry to do something, and while the scars on his hand no longer open and bleed, he doesn’t react, he doesn’t give her any reason more than him simply being who he is for her to target him. Not that anything she tries to catch him with or accuse him of even happens. It’s simply bad timing that her tea is always cold or the biscuits she offers are stale. It’s pure coincidence that whenever she goes outside there’s some sort of stinging bug or creature, or that a bird happens to be flying over when she takes her hat off.

They’d heard the screaming from the great hall. They all look at each other, no one has left long enough to set anything off in or around her office, so they all rush towards it. They’re rounding the corner when they spot Draco; he’s grinning a little and Blaise is looking to pleased while they both mutter to Crabbe and Goyle, who are nodding and chuckling themselves.

Draco’s grinning, a ferret peeking out from his robes and everyone stares.

“Like I’d really let Potter and his gang win.” He rolls his eyes and Pansy giggles as they turn and walk away. Umbridge is shaking when she comes out of her office, an entire flood of ferrets seeming to never end as they run from her room, vanishing towards the forest.


	15. Coffee Date: Harry/Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco/Harry, Harry shows Draco the muggle world isn’t as bad as he thinks, post battle of hogwarts

Draco knew it was a date, of the specifics he was unclear. Harry had promised to prove to him that the muggle world wasn’t as bad as he thought. Draco having fallen from wizarding society as everything his family had done, and forced him to do, groomed him to do was pushed back onto him and spun as a narrative of him being a contender for the next ‘dark lord’ as everyone so fearfully whispered. Harry was convinced Draco could appreciate the muggle world, a place where no one knew him, where he could relax and avoid questioning and terrified gazes. Where neither of them had to listen to comments and remarks about the golden boy and the fallen demon child.

Draco’s always nervous when Harry escorts him anywhere inside the ministry; despite Draco’s own success as a world renowned healer he knows most people don’t trust him, either when they hear his family name or recognise him from the opposite side in the war.

”I’m thinking about changing my name.” Draco mumbles half hoping that Harry hadn’t heard but as always Harry was listening, he just waits until they’re out of the bustling ministry building to return to the conversation.

“To what?”

“My name?”

“Yes, It’ll take some getting used to but-”

“Black.”

“Oh your last name.” Harry blinks but then they return to walking.

“Well then I can get used to using it on our date into the muggle world then; Mr Black.” Harry laughs and Draco tries to hide his blush until he gives up and reaches for Harry’s hand instead. 

Harry brings him to some muggle cafe, he knows it well enough as it’s one he passes by to get to harry’s place but beyond the sign proclaiming they have pastries inside he’d never given it more than a once over.

“Really, here?”

“Mhhmm, I think you’ll like muggle cafes. It allows you to sit and watch all the people, make up stories of their lives, you like that.” Harry grins and Draco’s grateful that the cafe is so warm, that he can blame the way he blushes on the heat not the warmth that Harry remembers so much about him.

They’re sitting in a corner table, it’s really just two armchairs diagonal against the window. Draco’s been sipping at the coffee he ordered and Harry can tell he’s trying not to show how much he’s enjoying everything.

“What about the couple that just walked in.” Harry mumbles and Draco arches and eyebrows taking them in and watching for a moment forming his own judgement and story for them. He watches the woman, she’s pulling the man forward.

“He’s gotten a promotion at work, he’s considering proposing to her, but he’s worried she’ll say no, they just had a huge fight because she doesn’t want to be tied down.” He hums Harry frowns and swats his shoulder.

“Stop reading his mind; that’s not fair, the point is to make things up!” he grumbles pulling his tea over and then laughing.

“Fine, well then the man that just walked in is secretly a snake charmer and he can’t ever charm the snakes properly without drinking at least three shots of espresso before he attempts it.” Draco looks over to Harry who’s failing to hide a smile.

“That was much more fun, wouldn’t you agree. I think you’re enjoying everything that ” Draco sips his drink waiting until he hears the bell jingle and then smirks at Harry.

“Your turn.”


	16. Kindness: Draco/Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramione. He tries to be a better person for Hermione

“Would you actually want to be with him if he wasn’t doing all this shit for you?” Ron snaps and Hermione rolls her eyes and then nods.

“Of course I’d want to be with him, the plus side is he’s being a better person, but I’d love him either way.”

“Oh so taking you out on like two dinner dates is him being a better person?” Harry questions and Hermione just stays quiet not wanting to answer them. 

If they couldn’t see it then that was their loss, she assures herself as she returns home. Draco greets her and she laughs a little when she actually sees him. Crookshanks has settled on his chest and he’s using his wand to hover the books he’s been reading so as not to disturb the cat.

“So what did you get up to today, love?” He asks when she steps in from the hall.

“The usual paperwork.” She laughs when he nods.

“Sounds heavenly, the only thing I got was two jinx burns and an apparition gone wrong. He’s fine though..” He assures and she nods sitting next to him, moving his feet so she can sit down.

“Are we still going to dinner tonight?” She asks, pulling over the book she’d been reading as a way to unwind after work.

“If you want, we can always stay in and I can make dinner if you want.” She turns to him and shrugs.

“I don’t mind either way as long as I get to spend it with you.” he grins at her face pink a tiny bit.

”What’s wrong?” He offers, nudging her arm from across the table.

“Are you only doing this to prove something?” She gestures slightly to the restaurant, the soft lighting and the music playing. He shrugs a little.

“Trying to prove that I love you, that I’m trying to be a better person, that you help me to do that.” He tilts his head a little and she smiles back at him, she knows that he can tell something is up and she promises him in her head that she’ll talk about it when they get home.

He pulls her into a hug and she sighs against his shoulder.

“Harry and Ron are still very much against us.”

“Tell the truth, they’re against me. Even if I’m a healer, even if I managed to cure some sort of muggle disease or discovered a new spell.” Hermione stays quiet and he sighs pressing his forehead to hers.

“I’m just trying to be better to help make everyone’s lives easier.”

“I know, they just need time to come around.” She offers and he narrows his eyes but nods.

Hermione wakes up to the covers still warm but Draco not in bed, she debates getting up but before she can Draco returns a tray floating behind him, very clearly breakfast on it.

“Do you want tea?” He asks, despite asking and her nodding the cup of tea floats over to her.

“What’s the occasion then?” She mutters, half joking and he laughs but then nods a little sitting at the edge of the bed.

“No real occasion, I just want to treat you to a nice day, you’ve been working too hard.” Hermione raises an eyebrow when the paper floats in. she pulls it over to herself and scans around it, before flipping to whatever article has caught her attention. She’s engrossed in reading and Draco takes a moment to watch her, enjoying how relaxed she is until her eyes light up and she laughs a little pointing out an article that has Draco shaking his head. 

The interview he’d done about being a healer in the ministry and having to work under the new legislation that Hermione had passed, how he’d defended her the entire time the reporter had tried to get him to be annoyed by having to treat all workers at the ministry the same. Draco had shot back that he saw no difference, and injury was an injury and needed to be fixed either way.

“So is this why because you don’t want me to embarrass you about the glowing review you gave me in an interview? You’re being nice to me because you don’t want me being nice back?” She asks, tilting her head at him and he shrugs a little clearly embarrassed.


End file.
